DUCK
by Captaindrake123
Summary: Outcasts, unwanted, unnatural, misfits. That is how they are described, a ratag team of four children who have more problems than they can count. A loner vigilante, a faunus with split personalities, a tempermental outcast, and a religious girl with four fingers. No one expects much of them, of this team of misfits, especially not to earn the title of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Soulless Vigilante:**_

It was a dark night in Vale, the streets empty, few stars littering the sky. The stores were closed down for the day...but not because it was closing time.

A warehouse nearby had police cars swarming the front entrance, but no officers moved into the premises, all waited outside and calling over radios, awaiting orders.

A man exited one of the doors of the warehouse, someone struggling in the hold of his left arm, a human teenage girl, tears streaming from her fearful eyes.

"WE ARE THE WHITE FANG! FOR YEARS YOU HAVE OPPRESSED THE FAUNUS! WE WILL STAND FOR IT NO MORE!" The masked man yelled, his free hand holding a pistol "ONE STEP TOO FAR, AND WE WILL KILL YOUR _**PRECIOUS**_ PEOPLE!" He hovered the gun over the girl's temple, she let out a terrified sob...

" **What is your demands**!?" The chief of the police force spoke through his microphone.

"YOU WILL LET US GO FREE WITH OUR CARGO, OR EVERYONE DIES!" It was simple, yet a firm statement nonetheless, emphasising on the hostages in his possession-almost as if he was _itching_ to go through with it. The man dragged the sobbing human girl inside once again, her shoes scraping against the concrete ground…

...

Elsewhere however, on the roof of one of the closed stores, was a shadowy figure jumping skillfully over any objects in his path, moving from rooftop to rooftop. As he jumped, he pulled a dark hood over his head, and continued on his path towards the crime scene.

* * *

 _Inside the warehouse…_

Men in black roamed the confines, wearing red glasses and top hats, along with other White Fang members packing up Dust from the crates.

Nearby were tied up civilians near a wall, two guards on each side were watching them, most were wearing work uniforms for the Schnee dust company. Some of them weren't human, there were faunus as well.

The man who yelled to the police dragged the crying human girl over to the crowd of people, and threw her over to them, tumbling onto the ground "Keep watching them, if they make a move, you know what to do"

Both guards were...uncomfortable, there were faunus in this crowd of hostages "What about our brothers and sisters-"

"Traitors" He answered simply, he walked up to the guard and stared him in the eyes "And what do we do with traitors?"

"...punish them" He said quietly.

The man smirked "Yes, very good...now resume your duties" and he walked away without another word, checking on the progress of the dust bagging.

"We're going to die…" One of the grown men hostages sobbed, he was a cat faunus with orange hair, the tears streamed down his face and dripped against the floor.

"Be quiet!" One of the guards kicked him down, shoving his face into the floor as he sobbed.

All of the other henchman were gathering the dust into trucks "This will be the biggest score we've ever had" One of the chuckled, he then looked over to the side "Right-...hey, where is Cerule?" He asked one of the nearby henchman in black.

"Not sure…" The guard groaned "Just focus on your job, I'll find him" He unsheathed his red sword and started walking forward, glancing around for the missing faunus.

He walked over to some nearby crates "Cerule! Where are you?" A can was thrown from around the corner of the crates, startling the guard, and then a hand showed itself, waving at him "Cerule?" He walked over as the hand retreated behind the crate.

Once he rounded the corner, he looked around the dark area "Cerule-" His foot hit something, and he looked down to see an unconscious faunus "What the-!?" A hand from behind wrapped itself around his mouth _"Mmmmm!"_ Another hand found itself near his near his neck, and one of the fingers sinked into his collarbone...he went limp into the dark figure's arms in a matter of seconds. Both of the unconscious forms were dragged away from the shadowy area.

"Hey you flee bags! Work faster! We don't have all night!"

"Who are you calling flee bags you dirty apes-"

" _ **Enough"**_

The arguing between the two factions had stopped the moment his voice spoke, his red spikey hair and White fang mask dawned on his face... **Adam Taurus** himself was here, his sword sheathed, and his voice was commanding.

One of the white fang members bowed her head to him "Apologies Taurus!" The rest followed suit.

The man didn't bother with them, and simply turned to the black suited guards "Next time your insulting one of my men, instead of doing your jobs…" His sword was near the fearful man's throat in the blink of an eye "I will not be lenient"

The guard gulped, and nodded...he then saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eyes from behind Adam, but it disappeared the moment he tried to take a better look.

Adam turned around to look in the direction the guard was staring, and then looked back to him "Is there something more interesting than me that your attention is so focused on?"

"N-no sir!"

"..." Adam stared at him for a few more seconds, he then walked away quietly, glancing at the area the guard was staring at. Nearby, out of his sight, a white fang member was pulled into a narrow space between crates, her mouth covered and was quickly and silently put unconscious. Not even the nearby white fang members with sensitive ears had heard it…

"W-what was that?" Except for the orange haired cat faunus hostage.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" The guard kicked him once again.

"AH!" He rolled over on his back, coughing in pain.

 **_(RWBY: This will be the day- Revolution Remix)_**

The lights died out, the entire warehouse was pitch black in darkness "What the hell!?" One of the guards shouted.

Struggling and bashes echo across the warehouse...

"White Fang!" Adam shouted "Check the hostages!"

Their night vision allowed them to see well in the dark, but before two of them could even look- "AH!" They were both hit with small spheres, the gas entered through their nostrils...and they fell over, unconscious.

"Where the hell is all of our men!?" Adam, infuriated and confused, looked around to find that almost _**half**_ of the men under his command were gone.

He had over _**thirty**_ men, and they were just gone!

"What do we do!?"

"Where is everyone!?"

One of them was breathing heavily "IT'S **HIM**! IT'S **HIM** AGAIN!" He dropped his weapon and scrambled away, running towards the exit in terror.

"Get back here!" One of the guards grabbed his sleeve, struggling to hold the terrified man.

A hostage, the human girl, was grabbed by one of the black suited guards, and he held his sword to her neck "STAY BACK! OR I'll- AH!" A hand came from behind him, and sunk itself into his collarbone, he fell forward and landed flat on his face. The girl, too shocked to do anything, was picked up by the shadowy figure, and ran away from the gunfire of the practically blind human guards.

Adam looked around himself, gripping the katana tighter...and a smirk slowly spread across his face "...you just never mind your own business, do you?" He looked straight ahead.

 **(0:51)**

The hooded figure itself stood there on top of a crate: Lean, covered head to toe in cloth or armor, the hood covered his facial features with shadows. A symbol of two purple daggers crossing was on the left side of his chest, and a black side cape hovering protectively over the terrified girl beside him.

" _Phantom Soul_ , you have picked the wrong day to piss me off" The words dripped with venom from Adam's mouth, he unsheathed his sword, the red blade glistening even in the darkness.

Phantom Soul picked up the girl and dropped behind the crates before the gunfire went in their direction. The girl looked up to the vigilante, uncertain and scared…

" **Run"** His voice was deep, an intimidating mix of low pitched sound and a digitalize-like modification.

She didn't need to be told twice, the back exit was right behind her, and she ran towards it.

"I don't think so"

Adam raised his sword, and swung it downwards-

Metal screeching hurt the ears of every faunus in the room with enhanced hearing.

Three blades crashed, two of them rising out from below the vigilante's wrists, the metal scraping against each other **"Go"** The hooded man told her, neither of the two were budging from their respective positions.

Scrambling on her feet, she ran around them. Adam retreated his sword and swiped, the vigilante dodged by ducking, Adam went for another swipe, the vigilante jumped and twisted his body over the blade. Landing on the ground, Phantom Soul span his body around, and spin kicked Adam in the back, Adam scraped his feet and sword against the floor to stop his momentum.

"You just can't mind your own business, can you?" Irritation slipped out in his tone of voice.

The vigilante didn't bother responding, and charged forward in an aggressive assault. Metal blades screeched from the barrage of blows, Adam ducked under a punch sent his away, a spink kick was blocked with his sword, Phantom Soul retreated his leg just before Adam attempted to cut it off.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS INTO THE AIR!"

Hearing the gunshots from the warehouse, the police had charged in, causing a firefight with the remaining human guards and white fang members that weren't unconscious.

Adam charged forward and slashed downwards, the hooded vigilante jumped to the left, his hands on the ground, and pushed upwards into the air again, dodging another strike from Adam's sword.

The distance was closed between them as Adam charged, the vigilante caught the sword in mid-air with his hands pushed together on both sides of the flat ends of the blade. Being undeterred, Adam retreated his sword, jumped up, and kicked the vigilante in the chest.

Tumbling across the floor from the powerful kick, the vigilante pushed up from his hands and jumped to his feet. He ducked under another sideways slash, and jumped backwards, he ran towards the crates, and jumped, climbing up to the top of the crates and sprinting across.

"IT'S THE PHANTOM SOUL VIGILANTE! SHOOT TO KILL!" And gunfire started aiming towards the two combatants.

Adam jumped up after him, a slash to decapitate, and the vigilante rolled under the swipe, jumping to his feet again, he brought out both his hands, moving them towards the right as Adam's sword slashed downwards, when the hands made contact it redirected the sword away from his person. Spinning himself towards the terrorist, gaining momentum, his right foot forward, twisting his torso, his left fist plunged itself into Adam's poor attempt to defend himself with his forearm, and sent him off his feet, tumbling across the uneven crates "GAH! "

More gunfire headed the vigilante's way, from _**both**_ sides, the police and the villains were shooting at him. He jumped down to take cover behind another crate, the bullets banging against wood and metal.

Adam, not having the same problem, jumped to the lower floor and charged once again. Phantom soul jumped up onto the small crate behind him, and then jumped forward, front flipping over the terrorist leader. His hands reached for the sides of his utility belt, he pulled out throwing knives, and threw two of them at Adam.

One of the knives was blocked with his sword, while the other simply completely missed "What's wrong? You're aim seems to be off" He mocked.

The other knife wasn't intended for him, it was angled towards the hostages, bouncing off a nearby steel beam, and skidded across the floor, stopping _right_ next to some of the hostages hands.

Phantom Soul put his hand out, and waved towards himself in a mocking gesture.

Growling in rage, Adam charged forward again, and Phantom Soul responded in kind. The vigilante ducked and slid under another slash, he placed his hands on the ground and twisted his torso, kicking Adam right in the ribs "Tch!" Adam dragged the sword across the floor and towards the vigilante, the strength of it sent him tumbling backwards.

More gunfire reached the vigilante, he rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, and then onto his hands, and then to his feet again, narrowly dodging the bullets. He kicked up one of the red swords at his feet to his hands as the others reloaded, and blocked a few bullets aimed at his chest.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Phantom Soul twirled around and brought up the sword to block Adam's, both combatants grunted at the force, the vigilante's feet was sliding across the floor as Adam pushed, unable to get enough traction to resist…

" **Where's your partner Adam? Did she ditch you?"**

Whatever calm demeanor Adam had left, was utterly destroyed by Phantom Soul's few, but antagonizing, words.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, retreating his blade away from the vigilante, and raising it over his head-

The vigilante threw his sword at him, and during Adam's confusion and rage he crossed arms, a clicking sound came from his wrists, and he pointed both of them at the terrorist.

 _ ***BANG!***_

They shot out fire dust bullets, they rammed into Adam's aura "UGH!" He was sent off his feet, and the vigilante fired another shot, and Adam was sent skidding across the floor "Damnit…!"

Phantom Soul turned tail and _sprinted_ as more bullets sprayed near his feet, he crossed his arms, touching the gauntlets on his wrists, another mechanical sound came from them. He leapt up towards one of the tall metal shelves full of dust cargo, flicked his wrist, and a hook-shaped blade rose out, grappling him to the shelf, and he climbed up, leaping up with extended reach of the blade, and made it to the top in a matter of seconds.

Vaulting over one of the cargo boxes, he surveyed the area from the top of the tall metal shelves, and spotted the group of hostages, almost all of them were free, cutting the ropes with the knife he had sent to them.

Another one was cut free, the redhead cat faunus "I-I'm getting out of here!" And he sprinted towards the front exit…

He was sprinting towards the gunfire.

" **Fucking idiot!"** Phantom Soul muttered to himself in irritation, and he jumped down, landing on another shelf, towards the scared faunus.

"AH!" He scrambled on his feet as the bullets started going towards him, he tripped and fell on his backside, one of the white fang members pointed a gun towards him-

 _ ***BANG!***_

"SHIT!" Said white fang member's gun was shot out of her hand, and she was tackled by one of the police officers.

Phantom Soul jumped down and sprinted, picking up the grown man into his arms as more gunfire made it's way over, and slid into cover.

"I-I...what…" The man mumbled and stuttered, unable to form words as the vigilante set him down, he glanced behind him and saw the hostages not far behind him.

"PHANTOM SOUL!"

He whipped his head to the direction of the enraged shout, Adam was sprinting at him, sword raised…

 **_(RWBY: Qrow vs Winter theme)_**

The vigilante barely had time to register the man was in front of him in mere _seconds_ , by pure reflex alone he jumped backwards, letting the sword hit the ground, and sprinted towards Adam. He jumped onto the sword's handle, stepping on Adam's hand and immobilizing him, he vaulted himself over Adam's shoulders, his hook-blade sinking into the flesh where his aura wasn't spiked, and when Phantom Soul landed he used the momentum to throw the terrorist over himself, and crashing Adam into his fellow white fang members.

The hooded man was panting silently, he felt his chest, a small slash mark was there, blood leaking from his body. He turned to the hostages " **Run! I'll cover you!"**

The civilians ran towards the door, Phantom Soul unsheathed more throwing knives from his belt, only these ones had devices attached to them…

He threw them towards Adam, they exploded on their contact to the floor, sent him flying for a moment, only for Adam to land on his feet and charge forward once again.

The vigilante ducked, only for him to be kicked in the head a second later, he rolled on the floor, jumped to his feet, and sprinted towards the terrorist. He jumped up and kicked in mid-air against his blade, sending him skidding across the floor.

Crossing his arms again, the click sound came off from his gauntlets, Phantom Soul blocked an incoming strike with his blades, he sidestepped to avoid another downwards strike, and jabbed Adam in the face, he blocked another strike from his sword, even stronger than before, the vigilante was knocked off balance, and then kicked in the gut across the floor " **Guh** _ **..!"**_ He pushed himself up, both blades out, crouched and facing his opponent.

Adam sheathed his sword, crouched in his spot, hand on his handle…

Seeing in the corner of his eye some of the human guards heading towards the hostages, Phantom Soul threw a dust knife explosive in their direction, blocking off the villains from preventing the civilians escape with huge blocks of **ice**...however this left Phantom Soul open, he barely had enough time to block another slash attack and sent tumbling across the floor again " **Tch…damnit!"**

Hopping up to his feet, and then jumping up to avoid another slash, the vigilante landed on his hands and pushed upwards, avoiding another slash, he landed on his feet and lunged from his spot.

 **(1:47)**

The two combatant's blades clashed in a fury of blows, dodging and blocking, moving across the battlefield, vaulting over crates, throwing knives thrown across the area only to be blocked. Both of them had entered the area where the police and the white fang were facing off, leading both sides to a stand-still to watch the two battle. Clashes and clangs of steel echoing across the walls of the warehouse, kicks and punches exchanged...

"S-Shouldn't we do something?" One of the officers asked.

"You want get into that? Be my guest!"

Phantom Soul jumped up to avoid a strike to the lower half of his body, then kicked Adam while in mid-air with both legs, both sent to opposite directions, and both immediately got back up, staring the other down, waiting for the next move…

Everything was deathly silent as the two had their stare down, fists clenching, weapons ready.

The vigilante glanced at the entrance, the hostages were gone, and the police were starting to storm the place.

Both combatants knew this "Sir!" A white fang member called out.

"Retreat!" Adam ordered, his eyes refusing to leave his foe "I really don't want to stop this…" He seethed, but sheathed his sword "but it will have to continue another day, unless we both want to get caught" ( **End music)**

The vigilante hesitated- "THIS IS THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Beams of light shined through the darkness...

Phantom Soul and Adam ran past each other, knowing it was a pointless endeavor to try and capture the other in this situation.

The vigilante climbed up the crates with his hook-blade, getting out of the way of gunfire, Adam ran towards the back exit, grabbing a few of the unconscious Silver Fang members near him as he ran…

The lights in the building turned back on, and what littered it was a dozen of criminals tied up or unconscious, but the vigilante and criminal leader were nowhere to be found.

* * *

The hooded vigilante was on a roof of a store, looking down at the warehouse, his side-cape flowing in the wind. Multiple aircraft are flying through the sky, and they aren't police issued.

One of the aircraft flew by him, Adam Taurus was standing near the door. For a moment, they both could've sworn they made eye contact, but it broke only a moment later as the aircraft made it's getaway…

"..." The vigilante sighed, both tired and irritated. He looked down at the small wound on his chest **"That's going to be a bitch to sew…"**

He then turned around and started walking across the roof...then stopped " **Who's there?** " He called out, tightening his muscles, getting ready to fight or run.

"Impressive, your as good as they say"

The vigilante snapped his head over to the right, seeing the two figures step out of the shadows.

A blonde woman with green eyes, light blonde hair, and her dress is what someone would assume teachers would use at stricter schools, and this belief is only further strengthened by the riding crop in her hand.

The other was a middle-aged man with silver hair, shaded glasses laying on his nose, a black suit dawned on his person along with a pinned cowl around his neck…

" **Who wants to know?"** Phantom Soul turned himself to them, giving his full attention.

"We wanted to meet the Phantom Soul vigilante in person...or should I say…. _ **Drake Joseph**_?"

He stopped completely, staring at the two people " **You have any evidence to support that name?"**

The woman brought a scroll, and revealed it to posses a video of him, of him pulling up his hood while running "We caught it when you were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, in a hurry to save the civilians" She said simply.

He clenched his fist, and then let it relax, he brought his hand up to his hood and pulled it down...

Dark brown hair moved a little against the wind, a comb over to the left, thick eyebrows, his eyes were cold and calculating, they seemed to be a color of a dark shade of brown. But even with the look in his eyes that spoke against his age, he was a teenager, could be no older than sixteen.

"What do you want?" His voice was normal, somewhat deep, but still one of someone young.

The silver haired man stepped forward, only making the vigilante tense up "My friend here is named Glynda Goodwitch" He gestured towards her "And me...I am Professor Ozpin, and we would like you to come with us to answer some questions"

* * *

Captaindrake123: Prepare for three more prologues after this. (And yes, Phantom Soul's weapons are based on Assassin's Creed's hidden blades)

 _Stats-_

 _ **Drake Joseph (Phantom Soul):**_

 _Attack: High_

 _Defense: Low_

 _Agility: High  
_

Speed: Above average (Compared to huntsmen)

 _Skill: High_

 _Charisma: Below average_

 _Intelligence: High_

 _Aura: Nonexistent?_


	2. Notice

Captaindrake123: Hello everyone, sorry this isn't an update but my family has been having some issues lately. My dad's in the hospital, just got kidney and heart surgery. So far its been going good, however things are gonna be tough for a while with recovery. So I won't be posting any new chapters for any of my stories for a while.


End file.
